A technique regarding the vehicle seat described above is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-14672.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, this vehicle seat has a seat body 101, and a longitudinal slide mechanism 102 that is disposed on a vehicle floor F and is capable of moving the seat body 101 in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Disposed on a slide base 102t of the slide mechanism 102 is a rotation mechanism 104 that is capable of rotating the seat body 101 between a seating position in which the seat body 101 faces the front side of the vehicle and a laterally facing position in which the seat body 101 faces the door opening. Also, disposed on a rotation base 105 of the rotation mechanism 104 are a first slide mechanism 106 that is capable of advancing or retracting the seat body 101 relative to the vehicle exterior while the seat body 101 is in the laterally facing position, and a vertically moving mechanism 107 that is capable of lowering and raising the seat body 101 as the seat body 101 is advanced or retracted by the first slide mechanism 106. Further, disposed on a vertically moving base (not shown) of the vertically moving mechanism 107 is a second slide mechanism (not shown) that is capable of advancing or retracting the seat body 101.
Attached to a side surface of the seat body 101 is a locking hook 101f that protrudes downward and then extends backward. Further, when the seat body 101 is returned to a retracted position by the second slide mechanism, the locking hook 101f is capable of being inserted into a horizontally extending hole-shaped slide engagement portion 107k of the vertically moving mechanism 107 from before thereof. The locking hook 101f and the slide engagement portion 107k are constructed so as to not obstruct advancing motion and retracting motion of the seat body 101 cause by the second slide mechanism and to engage each other when the seat body 101 is moved forwardly-upwardly by a seatbelt loading.
Also, a bracket 110 is vertically disposed on and fixed to a side surface of the slide base 102t of the longitudinal slide mechanism 102. The bracket 110 has a rotation locking hook 111 that is formed at an upper end thereof. Further, a rotation engagement portion 105k is provided on a side surface of the rotation base 105 at a position corresponding to the rotation locking hook 111. Further, when the rotation base 105 is returned to the seating position in which the rotation base 105 faces the front side of the vehicle, the rotation locking hook 111 is inserted into an opening formed in the rotation engagement portion 105k. The rotation locking hook 111 and the rotation engagement portion 105k are constructed so as to not obstruct rotational motion of the rotation base 105 and to engage each other when the seat body 101 is moved forwardly-upwardly by the seatbelt loading.
A slide engagement portion 114 is fixed to the vehicle floor F so as to extend along the longitudinal slide mechanism 102. Further, a slide locking hook 112 formed in a lower end of the bracket 110 is positioned directly below the slide engagement portion 114. The slide locking hook 112 and the slide engagement portion 114 are constructed so as to not obstruct longitudinal sliding motion of the slide base 102t, and are engaged with each other when the seat body 101 is moved forwardly-upwardly by the seatbelt loading.
Thus, when the seat body 101 is moved forwardly-upwardly by the seatbelt loading while the seat body 101 is in the seating position in which the seat body 101 faces the front side of the vehicle, the locking hook 101f of the seat body 101 and the slide engagement portion 107k of the vertically moving mechanism 107 engage each other, so that the seat body 101 is retained on the rotation base 105. Further, the rotation engagement portion 105k of the rotation base 105 engages the rotation locking hook 111 of the bracket 110. Further, the slide locking hook 112 of the bracket 110 engages the slide engagement portion 114 of the vehicle floor F. As a result, the seat body 101 is retained on the vehicle floor F.